Keep Your Enemies Close
by ruiiko
Summary: "Why do you care?" Rin asks. She's just been dumped, and to her surprise, the person she'd least expect is there to comfort her.


**Well I mean, this isn't really yuri, but at the same time it is, I suppose. You can put your yuri goggles on, if you wish, because, you know. Neru's a tsundere, so she'd never really admit her feelings for Rin. But I guess it is sort of implied NeruxRin. Also, holy shat its so hard to find a picture of them together D: This was the best picture i could find of them... but yeah, enough from me. Enjoy and review. c:**

* * *

Rin tapped her foot as she patentially waited outside the fancy restaurant. It was getting dark out now, and the wind was nipping at her bare skin. Rin could feel the light from inside the restaurant shining down on her, as she leaned against the window, hearing people taking, laughing. She could be there inside right now, enjoying a nice, warm meal. But instead, she was here, outside.

In the cold.

But that was okay, Rin wasn't going to let it get to her.

Her boyfriend was just late, that was all.

She refused to let it bother her, because they had been planning this, and waiting for today for the whole week. She was so excited, she had gotten all dressed up just for him.

But he was no where to be seen.

Just then, Rin noted the white car pulling up in the drive way, and a smile came to Rin's lips, recognizing that as his car. He stepped out, and the first thing Rin noticed, he wasn't dressed up. He was wearing jeans and a sweater. She immediately felt embaressed for dressing up so fancy, but she still refused to let it bother her. He was here, after all. "Hey there, cutie." She called out, as he stepped out of the shadows. He had a solemn look on his face, but Rin didn't notice, as she stood on her tip toes, to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

But he swiftly pulled away, causing Rin to stare back in confusion. "What's wrong, Len?" She asked. He sure was acting strange tonight...

"Hey." He simply said, keeping his distance, as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket.

Rin took a step towards him. "Are you alright?" She asked, forcing out a laugh. "You're acting kinda strange..."

Len shook his head, letting out a sigh. "I can't do this anymore."

Rin paused. "What?"

Len looked into her eyes, as he said this, "I... think we should break up."

Rin was so confused. "Why?"

Len shrugged, looking away uncomfortably. "I just don't wanna do this anymore, I guess..."

Rin didn't even know how to react, as she watched him scratching the back of his head. He looked so bored, so uninterested. Rin could only wonder, "What went wrong?"

Len looked back to her, shrugging again. "We can still be friends..." He offered.

Rin only stared ahead of him, as she choked out, "I guess," She didn't know what else to say! She didn't know if she wanted to cry right now or not, but either way, she felt numb. Tears weren't coming yet, but Rin felt her heart sink. What was the point of planning this dinner date? Had he even planned it in the first place? Rin felt so betrayed. Was he just here to make a fool out of her in public? How pathetic. What a fool. Still, Rin was heartbroken.

Len finally came closer to her, and he caressed her cheek, but she slapped him away, still staring ahead she hissed, "Don't touch me."

Len's eyes grew wide, as he backed away with his hands in front of him. Without another word then, he climbed back into his car, and began to make his way out of the parking lot, when Rin's anger kicked in. "I don't atleast get a ride home?!" She screamed, stomping over to his car. "I walked all the way here, only to get DUMPED!" She reached for Len, ready to pull him out of his car and teach him a lesson, but he rolled his windows up, and screeched out of the parking lot, almost running Rin over. Or atleast it sure seemed like he was trying to.

"Hey!" Rin screamed, screaming, as she tried to chase after him, but running in high heels wasn't as easy as it sounded. "Asshole!" She yelled, but he was out of sight for him to even hear it.

Rin walked over to the light in the restaurant window, sinking down to the ground. She cursed to herself, as she felt the waterworks come into effect.

* * *

Neru was strolling along the streets around her neighbourhood. Though her roommate had warned her not to be out too late, Neru ignored the warning, intending to stay out for as long as she wanted. She had nothing else to do, anyways. Her neighbourhood was rather large, and there were quite a few nice places to go for means of entertainment and such.

There was a gas station not to far from her apartment, a park right behind her building, and if you walked a little over 10 minutes, there was a nice, fancy restaurant. Crossing that way, Neru paused, noticing the light coming from the windows. A smile came to her face, a she could basically smell the delicious scent of the food all the way from over there. She had always loved that restaurant.

But if she squinted a little, she noticed a figure sitting under the light.

Neru didn't know what it was that sparked her interest, but she decided to make her way over to the restaurant to see what was up. It was getting dark out—surely the person should have gotten in earlier. Could they be waiting for someone? If so, they were really late...

Neru wasn't much of a people person, but seeing as how late it was out... well, you never know what could happen. She would just go see what was up, and warn them to head home soon. Neru growled silently, as an imagine of a worried Haku came to her mind, basically crying not to be out to late. She shook her head, as she felt her face go warm... stupid Haku.

And no, she didn't care.

No, she didn't even know the person.

She was just being a good person.

But as the blonde came closer to the restaurant, she paused, feeling her cheeks grow redder. That was... Rin!

She clenched her teeth, suddenly feeling angry she had wasted her time walking all the way over here, only to find _her. _Those two had never gotten along well in highschool, and Neru was deffinately one to hold grudges even after such a long time. What had Rin done to her? Nothing, actually, but they just never got along well for some reason.

No, Neru was NOT jealous of her in the least.

Even if she and a certain someone had started going out...

She shook her head quickly, trying to erase those memories. '_What an idiot.' _The blonde thought, and was about to turn and head back to her apartment, but she heard a cry rip into the air. Neru turned back to the other blonde. '_Is she crying?' _Neru wondered, focusing more clearly on her now.

She was sitting, and she kept rubbing her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking, too.

One part of Neru felt satisfied. '_Hmph. Just what she deserves.' _But then another part of her also felt sort of guilty. As much as she didn't like Rin, a part of her sort of didn't want to hate her. She had tried to befriend her in highschool, but after she and Len started going out...

Neru shook her head, feeling angered again, and satisfied that she was crying, and she began to turn her back on her, but those cries stopped her. Guiltily, she turned her head to look at her again, her eyebrows knitting together in concern. _'I can't just leave her like that...'_ Neru thought, turning her whole body again.

But the devil on her right shoulder made her turn around again, as she thought, _'Sure you can, Neru!'_

'_But she's crying...' _Neru thought, squeezing her eyes shut. As much as she wanted to leave her be, she knew she just couldn't. As much as she wanted to hate Rin, she didn't. Not completely. 'Ohh... damnit!" Neru cursed under her breathe, as she stomped over to the crying Rin, stopping in front of her, with her hands on her hips.

Rin stopped crying long enough to look up, seeing Neru staring down at her. "Jesus!" Rin jumped, beginning to cry again.

Neru hesitantly crouched down next to her. "Are... you okay?"

Rin snivelled, fisting her tears away. "Why do you care?" Seriously, she hadn't seen Neru in so long! To see her while Rin was in this state of mind... and to find that Neru seemed rather concerned was just even more worrying to Rin. She had to have a motive here!

Neru bit her lip. She knew this wasn't a good idea. But, putting back her cold front back on, she spat out, "I don't. But I don't like seeing people upset."

Rin snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right!" She couldn't believe this was coming from Neru's mouth. Neru, the girl who never cared about anyone or anything! "What a load of crap. What do you want, Neru?" She asked.

"Well, fine, clearly you're fine enough if you can still manage to be a bitch to me." Neru rolled her eyes, standing up. Really, she had no idea why she even bothered coming over here. It was clear that Rin hadn't changed at all. Still, she did feel a little guilty for calling Rin a bitch... she wasn't that bad, when she wanted to be.

"Wait!" Rin called out, reaching out desperately for her.

"Leave me alone." Neru said loudly enough for Rin to hear her, as she continued to walk.

"No, come back! I'm sorry, okay?" Rin whimpered. She did feel sorry. And right now, she needed someone. Even if it was someone like Neru.

Neru paused. With a deep sigh, she turned, and walked back to Rin. "Are you gunna tell me what's wrong?..." Neru wondered, concern coming back into her voice.

Rin looked away for a moment. "Me and Len broke up." She said quietly.

Neru's eyes grew wide, blush coming to her face. That was why she was sitting out here by herself? Neru felt sort of bad now... With another sigh, she sat down beside Rin. Rin scooted away from Rin quickly, and blurted out, "If you want him, you can have him. I always knew that you liked him."

That was the main reason Neru stopped being nice to Rin in highschool. Once Rin and Len started going out, she was really jealous. She had liked Len so much, but to find out he and Rin had started dating... she couldn't take that. Neru shook her head however, as a laugh escaped from her lips, turning to Rin. She had an amused look on her face, as she spoke, "See, I'm trying to comfort you, here. And yet you're still being nasty to me!'

Rin looked down. Without a word, she moved closer to Neru. "I'm sorry."

Neru's expression softened. She understood. She would be moody if she had just got broken up with, too. "It's okay.'

It was silent then, as Neru felt a weight resting on her shoulder. She looked down, to find Rin's head resting against it. Blush immediately spread across her face, but she didn't stop Rin. She must be really tired. "Do... you have any ride home?" Neru wondered slowly.

Rin shook her head.

"I see." Neru mumbled, piping down. She began to think then.

What if...?

'_Oh god, Neru, are you actually considering this?" _Her conscience was screaming, but just watching Rin quietly leaning against her, how could she not...?

"Do you..." Neru spoke up hesitantly. Rin lifted her head up, to look her in the eye. "hm?" She wondered.

Neru hated herself for even considering this. "Do you wanna spend the night at my house? I'll give you a ride home tomorrow, if you'd like..." The truth is, Neru didn't even know how to drive. Neither did Haku. Perhaps if they tried to convince him enough, they could get Dell to come over and drive Rin home...?

Rin didn't look at Neru, as her cheeks became red. "I guess..." She muttered.

"Alright." Neru said. She couldn't look at Rin either. This was so weird, but she felt like this was the right thing to do.

The two stood up, and began walking home together in silence. It was an awkward walk home, but Neru could feel herself smiling. Rin wasn't as bad as she thought. "You can do better, anyways, Rin..." She whispered to the blonde.


End file.
